Trece
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Esta historia participa en el Reto "¡Crossovea… si te atreves!" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera". Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y Dick Wolf. No me pertenece THG o Law and Order SVU.


_Esta historia participa en el Reto "¡Crossovea… si te atreves!" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera". _

_Creo que todo lo he dejado claro pero por si las dudas… Annie murió después de tener a su hijo. Finnick no murió. _

_Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y Dick Wolf. _

_No me pertenece THG o Law and Order SVU. _

_Un agradecimiento muy especial a MiniwaYuno por ser mi beta. _

**Trece **

En el sistema de justicia criminal las ofensas de origen sexual se consideran especialmente perversas. En el Capitolio los detectives que investigan estos terribles delitos son miembros de un escuadrón de élite conocido como: Unidad de victimas especiales.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Katniss, mientras tomaba su taza de café.

—Mira, lo que pasó fue...

—Buenos días —saludó Olivia.

— Buenos días, Liv —dijo Finnick.

— Que bien que estén de buen humor, tenemos trabajo —Elliot tenía una carpeta en la mano. Comenzó a pegar la fotografía de una niña.

—Oh, la recuerdo —se acercó Olivia—. Peyton Sok, desapareció hace dos días.

— ¿Y eso nos corresponde? —Katniss tomaba su lugar.

—Sí, ya la encontraron; violada, con quemaduras de segundo grado y casi ciega.

— ¿Qué sabemos sobre ella? —preguntó Finnick.

—Nueve años, rubia, del Distrito 1.

— ¿Y nadie vio nada?

— La dejaron en el cinco, en el monumento a la libertad. Semi-desnuda con una chaqueta negra que le cubría lo necesario.

— Y sola —complemento Olivia.

— Entonces hay que hablar con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Calle Los Robles #098._

_Miércoles 7 de Febrero_

_Distrito 1 _

— Policía del Capitolio, abra la puerta —golpeó levemente Elliot después de varios intentos sin respuesta.

— ¿Sí? —una mujer de mediana edad asomó su cabeza por un pequeño orificio de la puerta.

— Somos oficiales —Katniss mostró su placa— queremos hablar con Peyton.

—Pase.

Era un departamento amplio, las paredes tapizadas de blanco y piso de madera. Definitivamente eran de una familia algo adinerada.

—Peyton, Peyton —la señora que se había presentado como Cora los llevaba hasta el cuarto de la niña. — Peyton.

— ¿Mamá? —la niña de cabello rubio buscaba con las manos a su madre. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados.

— Sí, soy yo. Unos policías vienen a verte.

— Hola, Peyton —Katniss se acercó a ella—. Queríamos preguntarte sobre la persona que te atacó —inmediatamente comenzó a temblar, su piel parecía tan pálida como la harina—. Tranquila, ya no podrá hacerte daño.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte —dijo Elliot.

Parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar: —Yo... yo salía de la escuela, estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando alguien me tomó de la espalda, me llamó cariño, como si fuera mi padre. Me susurró que sí hacía un ruido que lo delatara me mataría, entonces lo seguí. Me dio una máscara...

— ¿Pudiste ver su rostro, Peyton?

—No —movía sus manos de forma nerviosa— nunca pude verlo y la máscara no tenía agujeros para los ojos.

— ¿Podrías recordar algo del paisaje?

—No —las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. — Solo sé que me subió a un tren, me puso unos auriculares con música para que no escuchara. Me dio un emparedado y me obligó a comerlo... lo último que supe fue que estaba encima de mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Pedofilia, ¿eh? —Comentó Finnick—. Mis casos preferidos —dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué sabemos sobre el caso? —preguntó Olivia.

—La secuestró, durmió, violó y luego entregó. Como si fuese un préstamo.

— ¿Alguna muestra que nos haya dejado en Peyton? —preguntó Elliot.

—Nada —respondió Finnick—, utilizó un condón en todo momento y guantes de látex.

—Comandante Cragen, ¿a qué debemos el placer de su visita? —saludó Katniss.

—Nada bueno, espero que estos días no tengan planes, estarán llenos de trabajo. Doce desaparecidas para ser exacto.

Finnick silbó —Vaya, trabaja rápido.

— ¿Del Distrito 1? —preguntó Katniss.

—De todos menos del 1.

—Así que... tenemos doce mujeres entre niñas, adolescentes y mujeres desaparecidas.

—Todas con el posible mismo destino que Peyton —agregó Katniss.

—Y buscamos a un hombre.

—Varios —corrigió Finnick.

— ¿Cómo sabes que son varios?

— Las doce chicas desaparecieron entre las 12 y 3 de la tarde, a menos de que el tipo se tele-transporte, tiene aliados.

—Entonces vamos a preguntar a las familias. Alguna de las chicas pudo enviar un mensaje o algo así.

—Poco probable, Peyton también tenía un teléfono y se deshizo de él a los cinco minutos.

—Así que todo lo que haremos por ahora es eso —no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—Sí fue el mismo tipo que se llevó a Peyton no tardarán en aparecer.

El celular de Katniss comenzó a timbrar.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola, Katniss —ella sonrió al escuchar la voz del chico rubio del 12.

—Hola, Peeta.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Podría decir que bien, ¿y tú?

—Mejor ahora que puedo hablar contigo. Te llamaba para preguntarte lo de la cena, ya sabes va a venir Johanna y el hijo de Finnick, ¿No quieres algo en específico para la comida?

—Oh, sí, sobre la cena... —odiaba esos momentos. Su trabajo la consumía y a pesar de que había entrado antes de tener una relación con Peeta había veces en los que no podía verlo después de un mes. — Yo...yo dudo que pueda ir.

Silencio.

—Está bien. Comprendo.

—De verdad lo siento mucho, Peeta. En estos momentos estoy en medio de un caso y...

—Katniss, Katniss, te dije que estaba bien —pero era mentira—. Vendrás en otra oportunidad.

—Te extraño.

—Yo también lo hago, preciosa.

—Manda saludos de mi parte a Haymitch.

—Lo haré. Te amo.

— Yo también te amo. Nos vemos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Nada? —preguntó Olivia al ver a sus compañeros llegar.

—Nada.

—Solo nos queda esperar —dijo Katniss. Vio a Olivia y Elliot tomar su quinta... tal vez sexta taza de café. — Deberían ir a dormir ustedes dos —dijo señalándolos.

—Yo estoy bien —respondió Olivia.

—Claro, siete tazas de café es señal de una persona que esté bien —dijo Finnick.

—Lo digo enserio, descansen. Nosotros les llamamos sí nos enteramos de algo.

—Ya que insistes... —Elliot movió la mano en forma de despedida.

—Nos vemos luego —se levantó Olivia.

Katniss y Finnick habían sido asignados compañeros hace dos años, cuando él se integró al equipo de víctimas especiales.

— ¿Ya sabe Peeta que no podrás visitarlo?

—Sí —observaba la única fotografía que estaba en su escritorio: en ella aparecía con Peeta en la central de trenes, estaban abrazados. Recordaba a la perfección ese día; después de cuatro meses de haberse mudado al Capitolio regresó por una semana al doce donde Peeta la esperaba junto con Haymitch.

Lo primero que hicieron fue saltar hacia el otro, fue ahí donde su ex mentor gritó "Que lindos, tengo ganas de hacerles una fotografía" con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. Él sabía que Katniss odiaba las fotografías pero después de tantas semanas de no ver a Peeta sonrió hacia la cámara.

— ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

— Mal

— ¿Él te lo dijo?

—Por supuesto que no. Aunque no hay que ser genio para darse cuenta.

—Johanna tampoco se lo tomó muy bien.

—Supongo que te gritó.

—Supones bien. Dijo que desde que estoy aquí casi no paso tiempo con Jake. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?

— ¿Qué tiene razón?

—Hey, tú tienes abandonado a un panadero —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Y no, no es lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Entonces?

—Siento que estoy abusando de Johanna. Sé que se ofreció para cuidar de Jake en cuanto entre a la policía pero ahora ella convive más tiempo con él que yo, cuando se supone que era solo temporal. Le estoy quitando su vida. Y sé que Annie odiaría eso.

—No le estás quitando su vida.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No. Sí Johanna ya no quisiera hacerse cargo de él te lo diría.

—Tienes razón, no es como si ella fuera tan amable con Peeta —guardó silencio un momento—, que por cierto nunca me has dicho porque decidiste unirte a la policía.

—Tú tampoco me lo has dicho a mí —respondió Katniss.

—Es fácil. Quiero un mundo seguro para Jake y no puedo dárselo o asegurarlo siendo pescador o modelo.

—Yo... yo solo quiero dejar que las personas mueran de forma injusta, como en la revolución. Acepté el trabajo en el 12 porque no era tan difícil... un asalto de vez en cuando, normalmente los policías ayudábamos en cualquier otra cosa como cruzar la calle a niños, checar sí los automóviles no iban a exceso de velocidad. —Hizo una pausa—. Lo más grave que tuvimos fue una pelea y eran niños de doce años. Después de un tiempo y algunos movimientos me ofrecieron formar parte de este escuadrón. Era la oportunidad que quería cuando entré, aquí podía proteger de verdad, así que después de unos días de pensarlo y el apoyo de Peeta me mudé aquí.

—Vaya, debes extrañarlo bastante.

—Como no tienes idea.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no lo ves?

—Más de tres semanas.

—Habiendo terminado éste caso te prometo que regresaremos con ellos. Y Johanna te molestará todos los días mientras Peeta te llenará de pan.

Katniss no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse la escena — Johanna dejó de molestarme hace mucho.

— Claro que lo hizo, ahora manejas un arma.

— Acaba de aparecer una de las chicas que fueron robadas ayer — dijo el comandante Cragen.

— ¿En dónde está ella ahora? — preguntó Katniss.

— En el nueve.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hospital General_

_Viernes 9 de Febrero_

_Distrito 9_

—Hola Brynn —saludó Finnick a la niña que estaba recostada en la cama de hospital—. Somos policías, ¿sabes quién pudo hacerte esto?

—No —la niña lloraba, era rubia igual que Peyton.

— ¿Recuerdas algo? —dijo Katniss.

—Salía de la escuela cuando me llevó a la estación de tren, me obligó a llevar una máscara con la que no podía ver.

— ¿Te dio de comer algo?

—Sí, pizza. No me la terminé porque me quedé dormida.

—Igual que a Peyton —Katniss le dijo a Finnick.

—Peyton Sok, diez años, del Distrito 1. Fue robada el 5 de Febrero, violada, la entregaron a los dos días en el 5.

—Brynn Heitz, doce años, del Distrito 2. Robada, violada, la entregaron al siguiente día en el 9.

—Y no olvides las otras once chicas que siguen en sus manos —dijo Olivia.

—Sin mencionar que hay trece Distritos y un Capitolio y no tenemos ni idea de donde pueda ser — agregó Elliot.

—Para eso me tienen a mí —dijo Warner.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Katniss y Olivia fueron al laboratorio mientras Finnick y Elliot a la estación de trenes a pedir las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.

En una mesa de metal estaban tendidas las chaquetas con las que fueron encontradas Peyton y Brynn.

—El medicamento con el que fueron dormidas son pastillas para dormir, bastante comunes —dijo Warner.

—Eso debe ser bueno, ¿no? Solo es cuestión de buscar a quien se le han recetado entre los habitantes —dijo Katniss.

—A menos de que quieras tardar meses con éste caso —respondió Warner—. Aproximadamente la mitad de los habitantes en Panem toman esas pastillas. Quien sea que hizo esto, lo sabía. Por suerte para ustedes encontré algo en las chaquetas —apagó las luces y pasó sobre ellas un aparato que las hacía ver pequeñas manchas verdes—. Todo eso que ven es pólvora.

—Genial, ahora reducimos la búsqueda a los policías con problemas de sueño —dijo Olivia.

—En realidad ese tipo de pólvora solo era utilizado por el Capitolio. El culpable es de aquí.

—Espera... —interrumpió Katniss— ¿A qué te refieres con que "_solo era utilizado aquí_"?

—A que la persona que están buscando era soldado del Capitolio en los tiempos de revolución.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Algún avance? —les preguntó Olivia, viendo como sus compañeros observando los vídeos.

—Algo así, encontramos a Peyton —señaló en la pantalla a una niña con una blusa amarilla, mallones de donas y botas marrón.

—Junto a otras diez Peyton —dijo Elliot, colgando fotografías de diferentes personas con la misma niña.

— ¿Cómo se supone que hacen eso? —Katniss observaba las imágenes.

—Suponemos que el culpable vio a Peyton antes de la escuela, lo que le dio el suficiente tiempo para conseguir ropa igual —dijo Finnick.

—Es extraño que dejaran ver su rostro —Olivia preparaba su segunda taza de café.

—Afortunadamente las cámaras de seguridad tienen alta definición.

—Ni tanto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Ves eso en su cuello? —Respondió Elliot, acercó la imagen—. Es una máscara. Las utilizan en Noche de Brujas para hacerse parecer otras personas.

—Así que volvemos a un punto muerto... —Katniss casi podría decirse que se tiró a su silla.

—Podríamos buscar un patrón en sus víctimas —ofreció Finnick.

—Son mujeres —respondió Elliot.

—Rubias, probablemente.

—No lo creo —dijo Katniss— de las que siguen desaparecidas hay varias castañas, pelirrojas...

— ¿Ojos?

—De todos colores.

—Entonces tiene que ser algo pequeño, algo que no estamos viendo —dijo Finnick.

— ¿Y cómo están seguros que existe un factor? —preguntó Katniss.

—Nadie se toma todas esas "molestias" para llevarse a alguien al azar.

Mientras observaban las imágenes de todas las desaparecidas el teléfono comenzó a timbrar.

—Odair, víctimas especiales. Ajá. Comprendo. Vamos para allá.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Encontraron a Alexa Quinn, en el 13.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hospital General_

_Domingo 11 de Febrero_

_Distrito 13_

—Una señora la encontró en la plaza de la ciudad, nadie vio como llegó ahí.

— ¿Y las cámaras de seguridad?

—No tenemos.

— ¿Podemos hablar con ella? —preguntó Elliot.

—Por ahora no. Tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, está muy alterada.

— ¿Aun buscando factores? — le preguntó Finnick a Katniss, ofreciéndole un panqué.

Ella lo aceptó — Sí.

— ¿Y para qué lo quieres? Incluso sí lo encuentras eso no te llevará al culpable.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo ella, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Siento que necesito saberlo.

Su teléfono timbro.

"Everdeen, víctimas especiales —tapó la bocina con su mano— .Es la madre de Kaylee Sinascalchi, quiere hablar con nosotros —puso la llamada en altavoz. — Señora Sinascalchi, ¿podría repetir lo que dijo para que mi compañero la escuche?"

—Claro —Finnick se acercó—. Le preguntaba a la detective como iban en el caso —se notaba que la mujer estaba llorando.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos —explicó él.

—Por favor, encuentren a mi hija. Será su primer cumpleaños lejos de casa.

— ¿Cuantos cumple? —preguntó Katniss.

—Trece, mi hija cumple trece mañana.

Katniss dejó el teléfono con Finnick y se dirigió hasta donde estaban las fotografías. Comenzó abriendo y cerrando carpetas.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó Finnick.

—Lo encontré.

— ¿Qué encontraste?

—El factor.

— ¿Segura?

—Bastante segura —Katniss anotaba, abría carpetas y cambiaba fotografías por doquier. Después de unos minutos paró todo.

Lo tenía.

Ahora todo se veía más claro.

Por último escribió un gran trece en medio de todo. Alrededor había una especie de círculos con nombres: Peyton Sok, Brynn Heitz, Alexa Quinn, Kaylee Sinascalchi, Leah Wade, Robyn Deely, Lucy Mahon, Allison Hurley, Paula Torres, Molly Hogdson, Rachel Morrisey, Rebecca Hegarty y Emily McGinley.

—El factor es trece...

—Muy listo —ella le sonrió.

—No es arruinar tu felicidad, ¿pero cómo sabes eso?

—Sencillo —tomó un marcador—, trece mujeres de diferentes edades fueron secuestradas. La primera, Peyton Sok tiene diez años con tres meses. Brynn Heitz de 12 años, su cumpleaños fue hace un mes —Finnick comenzaba a comprenderlo.

—Y pasa con todas las demás —agregó él.

—Exacto, y no solo se trata de sumar —señaló la fotografía de Alexa— de 23 años con diez meses.

—Vaya...

—No fueron al azar Finnick, llevaba mucho tiempo observándolas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hospital General_

_Lunes 12 de Febrero_

_Distrito 3_

—La historia es exactamente igual a las otras niñas —dijo Elliot.

—Pensé que a estas alturas ya teníamos claro que era el mismo sujeto.

El teléfono de Olivia comenzó a timbrar.

"Benson, víctimas especiales. ¿Una niña? Está bien, regresaremos lo más rápido posible"

— ¿Otra desaparecida?

—No, una amiga de Peyton, quiere hablar conmigo.

— ¿Cariño? ¿Estás ahí? —dijo Olivia, esperando la respuesta de la niña.

— ¿Olivia? —se escuchó una voz al tímida. Habían activado el altavoz para que los cuatro la escucharan—. Soy Tessa, amiga de Peyton.

—Hola Tessa, el comandante Cragen dijo que querías decirme algo.

—Sí, es sobre Peyton.

— ¿Qué pasa con Peyton?

— ¿Es verdad que fue encontrada con una chaqueta negra? ¿Cómo de hombre?

—Es verdad, ¿viste la chaqueta a alguien?

—Sí, a un hombre el mismo día que Peyton desapareció — Todos se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo era el hombre, cariño?

—Alto, delgado y con los ojos extraños.

— ¿Ojos extraños?

—Eran verdes, pero no un verde normal.

— ¿Hablaste con él?

—Sí, me preguntó a qué hora salíamos. Le dije que a las dos, le pregunté para qué quería saberlo y él me contestó que era la primera vez que recogía a su hija, dijo que estaba en cuarto grado y su nombre era Emmeline.

— ¿Y por qué crees que él se llevó a Peyton?

—Porque la observaba a lo lejos.

—Y... Emmeline, ¿sabes donde vive? ¿La has visto en la escuela?

—Él mintió sobre eso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque estoy en cuarto grado y no hay ninguna Emmeline.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Acaba de llegar el retrato hablado — dijo Katniss.

—Excelente —contestó Finnick— con éste nuevo programa puedo darte su nombre en segundos.

La computadora comenzó a rastrear el rostro del retrato que les había dado Tessa. Al principio la lista de nombres parecía interminable.

—Aquí está —dijo eufórico—. Su nombre es Anton Rollins. Dirección Calle Primera #979.

— ¿Algo más?

—Oh oh...

—No me gustó ese "Oh oh"

—Y no lo hará. Anton Rollins murió hace 5 años.

—Podría ser otra máscara...

—O podría haber robado esa identidad. Dame unos minutos y trataré de conseguir más información.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Everdeen, víctimas especiales. Deja tu mensaje después del tono".

El bip sonó.

—_Hola Katniss, soy Peeta. Llamaba para preguntar cómo están las cosas por allá. Sé que no me has podido contestar por cuestiones de trabajo pero... igual te extraño. _

Pareciera que ahí terminaba el mensaje.

_Nos veremos pronto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Encontraste algo? —le preguntó Olivia al rubio.

—Sí, cosas muy interesantes he de agregar.

—Ilumíname.

—Anton Rollins murió hace media década pero hace unos meses se abrió una cuenta en el banco con su nombre. Supongo que ellos no llevan exactamente un control de natalidad actualizado por lo que le fue fácil. Sin embargo, lo escogió bastante bien; sin amigos, familia, esposa.

—Nadie que reclamara.

—Exactamente. Él último cargo que se hizo a esa tarjeta fueron dos boletos en tren para cada Distrito.

—Así que no sabemos dónde entregará a su próxima víctima.

—Algo así —dijo tomando un sorbo de café—. Pensaba que Katniss estaba algo obsesionada con eso del factor. Luego que lo descubrió realmente no fue de mucha ayuda... hasta ahora —fueron hasta la parte del pintaron, donde estaba todo lo que Katniss había hecho.

—La primera víctima —señaló a Peyton— fue regresada en el 5...

—El número de años que Anton lleva muerto.

—Correcto. Después, Brynn fue encontrada en el 9.

—Cuatro distritos de diferencia.

—Y no solo eso, hace 4 años Anton Rollins compró una bodega que antes era usada de compartimiento para misiles y armas usadas en la revolución.

—Así que... ¿literalmente peleó por ese lugar?

—La verdad no. Con toda la pólvora restante cualquier descuido y la bodega se incendiarían.

—Eso explicaría los restos de la pólvora en las chaquetas.

—Te lo he dicho, soy maravilloso —dijo Finnick, con ojos coquetos.

— ¿Sabes la dirección?

—Avenida treceava #56.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Katniss y Elliot se acercaban cada vez más a la bodega, de forma silenciosa estacionaron el automóvil a unas casas de ahí.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí? —preguntó Katniss.

—Solo inspeccionar... cualquier cosa sospechosa.

— ¿Por qué no solo entramos y ya?

—Finnick dijo que la probabilidad de que nuestro culpable y Anton Rollins fueran la misma persona eran muchas pero eso no quiere decir que se pudo equivocar.

—Ese hombre, se acerca —susurró Elliot.

—Le tomaré una fotografía —afortunadamente tenía desactivado el flash.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar más a que entre, de daría cuenta que hay alguien husmeando.

—Vamos, acelera despacio.

—Alguien está impaciente —dijo en tono de burla—. Me imagino que son las terribles ganas de ver a su panadero.

—Chistoso —respondió con cara de pocos amigos. Aunque en el fondo tenía razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ese es nuestro Anton —dijo Finnick.

—Así es.

— ¿Qué tenemos sobre él?

—En el sistema —Finnick tecleaba—. Absolutamente nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada? —respondió Olivia, bastante sorprendida.

—Según esto, su nombre es Gilbert Miller, dado por muerto hace 8 años.

—Por lo que nuestro querido violador muere y revive en otra persona.

—Eso suena peor que las historias de Frankestein —dijo Katniss.

—Y se pone peor —Finnick imprimía varias hojas —sin familia, ni nada.

—Otro solitario.

—Parece coincidencia.

—No creo que lo sea —dijo Elliot.

— ¿Pasa algo, Finnick? —preguntó a su amigo, quien estaba sumamente concentrado en la imagen.

—Oh, no, no es nada —se revolvió el cabello— solo... solo me pareció algo familiar, su rostro. Siento que lo he visto antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Para haber trabajado toda la noche me sorprende verte aquí —dijo Katniss a Finnick, tendiéndole un café.

—Magnífica cafeína —murmuró después del primer sorbo—. Jake tiene su chequeo hoy. Johanna prometió darme todos los detalles por correo.

—El pequeño no tiene nada.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿qué te puedo decir? Como padre me tiene que poner histérico hasta un rasguño. Oh, excelente, ya llegó.

Katniss se acercó hasta él.

—Jake goza de muy buena salud... vitaminas... y nada de dulces.

—Tenía que ser ella... —rodó los ojos.

—Mira esto —dijo él, casi en una carcajada.

En la pantalla se veía una foto de Johanna con el pequeño Jake en brazos y en la parte de atrás un doctor.

"¿A qué está bueno? Creo que enfermare a tu hijo más seguido"

Ambos rieron un poco hasta que Katniss notó algo en aquella fotografía...

—Oye, Finnick —palmeó su hombro— ¿notas eso? —señaló la pantalla.

— ¿La desesperación de Johanna? Desde hace mucho.

—No, el doctor, es como la versión mejorada de él que vi en el edificio.

—Es verdad, pediré el nombre.

"Hola, Johanna, soy Finnick, ¿podrías conseguir el nombre de ese doctor?"  
"Yo lo vi primero, dile a la descerebrada que el que encuentra se lo queda"  
"No es para ella..."  
"Ya decía yo que algo raro había en ti... vaya desperdicio de hombre"  
"Ese tipo puede estar implicado en el caso que trabajamos"  
"Demonios, es tan guapo para ir a la cárcel"  
"Johanna..."  
"Ya voy, ya voy..."  
"Gracias"  
"Su nombre es Henry Harris"  
"Trabajas rápido"  
"Se llama tener encantos, cariño"

— ¿Algo que nos sirva? —preguntó Olivia.

—Henry Harris, distrito 4, especialidad en pediatría... y miren, su padre Daniel Harris también doctor —la información contenía imágenes de él y en una de ella estaba con un hombre parecido a él pero con unos par de años mayor.

—Preguntémosle donde está papi —dijo Elliot.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Mi padre? —Repitió Henry, moviéndose por todo el hospital—. Hace años que no trabaja aquí.

— ¿Entonces dónde? —preguntó Elliot.

—En el Capitolio, después de la guerra se mudó allá.

— ¿Le dijo para qué?

—Mencionó algo sobre un chequeo a mujeres. ¿Por qué? ¿Tuvo algún problema?

—No, pero lo tendrá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No creo que el término "chequeo" sea viable para las violaciones —dijo Elliot.

—Viable o no ya tenemos a nuestro culpable.

— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó Katniss—. Ya lo tenemos.

—El problema aquí es que sabemos que fue él pero no tenemos pruebas.

— ¿Entonces?

—Tenemos que esperar a que entreguen a la otra víctima para poder arrestarlo.

—Y lo haríamos si no fuese porque no tenemos ni idea de donde será eso —agregó Finnick.

—Lo hará mañana —dijo Katniss— espera cerca de dos días después de que una fue entregada.

— ¿Y en que Distrito será?

—Averigüémoslo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A todas la unidades, necesitamos seguridad en cada una de las puertas de preferencia en los vagones que vengan del Capitolio"

Después de varias horas Katniss había descubierto que los Distritos con más posibilidad de que Kaylee fuera entregada eran el cuatro y el seis.

—Sexo femenino, trece años, cabello castaño y ojos azules, chaqueta negra —dijo Finnick por el radio.

Observaron cualquier movimiento extraño. Pero nada, podría Katniss estar equivocada o él tipo muy listo.

— ¿Finnick? —era la voz de Katniss, ella había ido al 6 con Olivia y él se había quedado con Elliot.

— ¿Qué pasa, Katniss?

—Lo tenemos.

Entonces colgó.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó Olivia.

—Ahí —señaló Katniss— es Daniel.

—Vamos.

Caminaron despacio viendo como el hombre caminaba intentando parecer despreocupado, a los pocos metros se detuvieron, tomó a la niña de los hombros y le comenzó a dar indicaciones.

—Por eso nadie lo vio.

—Les ordena que ellas vayan solas.

—Tipo listo.

—Ni tanto —Katniss sacó su placa—. ¡Policía deténgase!

Y entonces corrieron.

Anton corrió hacia la salida, esquivando y empujando personas. Cuando pasó cerca de con una niña la tomó del cuello. Instantáneamente Olivia y Katniss se detuvieron y sacaron sus armas.

—Un paso más y ella paga las consecuencias —dijo apretando más fuerte a la niña quien se veía asustada.

Katniss aprovechó el escándalo para caminar entre las personas sin que la notaran, esperando que él no la reconociera.

—No tienes un arma —dijo Olivia.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No, porque si la tuvieras no hubieras corrido, nos hubieras disparado.

No fueron ni dos segundos los que pasaron cuando Anton empujó a la niña para donde estaba Olivia y salió corriendo. Justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta de salida Katniss saltó sobre él.

—Daniel Harris —dijo mientras le ponía las esposas— estás arrestado por violación y secuestro. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra en una corte legal. Si no tienes un abogado el estado te asignará uno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Buen trabajo, Everdeen —felicitó Elliot.

—Muy bueno, a decir verdad —dijo el comandante Cragen— el único problema es que no tenemos las suficientes pistas para detenerlo. De lo único que podríamos acusarle es de complicidad.

—Nosotros sabemos que él lo hizo.

—No es suficiente.

—Kaylee escuchó su voz —protestó Finnick.

—De hecho no, muchas personas pueden hacer otro tipo de voz, esto pasó aquí.

— ¿Entonces?

—Hay que hacer que se declare culpable —dijo Cragen.

—Buena suerte con ello.

—Yo iré —se ofreció Katniss.

—Te acompaño —le siguió Finnick.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Y su abogado? —preguntó Finnick, sentándose enfrente de Anton.

—Le pedí que no viniese —contestó él—. No lo necesito.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Piensa que saldrá libre de esto? —Katniss sonrió—. Está muy equivocado.

— ¿Me permite hablar a solas con la señorita Everdeen? —preguntó Anton, Katniss le asintió con la cabeza.

Finnick salió.

— ¿Qué es tan importante como para querer solo hablar conmigo?

—Sé cómo eres, sé porque estás aquí. Te conozco más de lo que crees.

— ¿De qué habla?

— ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de ese brillo en tus ojos cuando ves a tus victimas? En especial a los niños.

—Está loco.

— ¿De verdad? —Alzó una ceja—. Mi especialidad es Gineco-obstetra. Tengo más de 30 años en mi carrera, ¿y una pequeña parte de ti piensa que no me he dado cuenta?

—Definitivamente está loco —dijo rendida. Cuando pidió hablar con ella en privado creía que era para confesar.

—Hagamos un trato.

—Un doctor no puede hacer tratos, solo su abogado y solo en caso de que se declare culpable.

—Por supuesto que puedo, pero no me refiero a esa clase de tratos. ¿Qué espera al mantenerme preso? —preguntó de forma calmada.

—Alejarlo de todas esas mujeres, por supuesto. ¿Qué más podría ser?

—No nos engañemos, hay una razón más, una que tiene que ver con su querido panadero.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

—Mucho más de lo que crees y será mejor que pases más tiempo con él de ahora en adelante, sino ¿cómo puede funcionar un matrimonio?

—No estamos casados.

—Eso no será del agrado de tu madre —soltó una carcajada.

—Usted no sabe nada —dijo un poco alterada.

—Sé porque estas tan obsesionada tratando de mantener el mundo a salvo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

—Por los niños, ¿por quién mas si no? Tienes miedo de que ellos pasen el mismo o peor horror de lo que tú has pasado. Y déjame decirte —se acercó a su rostro— que jamás vas a poder evitarlo.

—Claro que sí.

—No, no lo harás, ¿y sabes por qué? Con el hecho de que me encierres a mi no hace que otras personas no tengan el mismo gusto; matar, secuestrar, violar, torturar. Y de eso, no salvas a tu precioso niño.

—Yo no tengo hijos.

—Llevo años en esto —dijo calmado—. Reconozco a una mujer embarazada cuando la veo. Ese brillo especial en tus ojos, cualquiera lo pasaría por alto. Menos yo. Puedes tratar de ocultarlo, pero ambos sabemos querida, que es verdad.

Katniss sintió como todo se desplomaba. ¿Ella? ¿Embarazada? Tenía que ser una broma, una muy cruel broma.

—Felicidades, señorita Everdeen —dijo con una sonrisa—. Mándele mis felicitaciones a Peeta de mi parte. Y de una vez debería prepararse porque ese bebé —señaló su estomago— tendrá muchos ojos en la mira… y no siempre con las mejores intenciones —se levantó de su asiento— si me disculpa, iré a declararme culpable de todos los cargos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba más de media hora esperando a que el tren que venía del Capitolio llegara con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Haymitch también lo acompañaba junto con Johanna y Jake, sabía que ellos nunca lo admitirían pero también extrañaban a Katniss tanto como él.

A lo lejos la pudo ver, hablando con Finnick y fue en el momento que ella miró hacia el frente cuando lo vio. Apenas había la había notado correr para su dirección cuando sus brazos ya le rodeaban el cuerpo.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

—No tanto como yo.

Sacó su rostro del cuello para ver unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Tranquila, Katniss, todo está bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No lo está.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Le mostró una hoja de maquina doblaba que no había notado. Al ver lo que decía instantáneamente sonrió.

Nombre: KATNISS A. EVERDEEN

Tipo de prueba: HCG SUB-BETA DE SANGRE (PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO)

RESULTADO: POSITIVO

— Todo estará bien, sé que no querías algo como esto pero te prometo que estará bien —ella asintió abrazándolo de nuevo.

Si tan solo creyera que estaría bien…


End file.
